


Alone With the Stars in the Sky

by littlewitch34



Series: Running With the Wolves [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Werewolves, spaghetti legs and angry lawyer are the cuddliest werewolves ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/pseuds/littlewitch34
Summary: A long weekend gives Rafael and Sonny the opportunity to get out into nature.





	Alone With the Stars in the Sky

Sonny can feel the moon, It pulls at his heart, his hair, his tendons. He feels it always, moon full or new, everything in-between. It beats in his heart, runs in his blood, from the ends of his slicked-back hair to the very tips of his toes and the soles of his feet. His feet itch to feel the earth under him.

 

Contrary to popular belief, werewolves aren’t limited to shifting under the full moon, and aren’t forced into a shift at every full moon. They can shift at will (God knows, Sonny’s slept on the couch in his wolf form more times than he can count). The pull of the moon, though, is so strong that he can’t ignore it, even if he tries, and he’s had nights where he tries and tries.

 

“Before you go, get me the last of the paperwork in from the Gardner case,” Olivia requests, eyeing Sonny. “You ok? You really need this weekend, huh?”

 

“Absolutely, Lieu. Can’t wait to have two days,” Sonny replies with his best smile. Under the table, he presses his thumbnail against his thigh. He’s not going to shift right here in the precinct. He has so much more control than that, but he does feel antsy, has felt it all day.

 

After he finishes the paperwork, Sonny drops it in a paper tray in Olivia’s office, and he bolts. He’s in his car and on the road in minutes, his duffel bag packed and sitting in the backseat already. He feels like he’s flying out of the city, heading north on the highway, window wide open for a while, until the scent of diesel and city disappears and all he can scent is the pines and clean air. Antsy as he has been all day, something in Sonny calms with the smell of the forest around him. He sings along with the CD in his car, an old mix of 90s alternative songs blaring out of the speakers. 

 

Somewhere between Smashing Pumpkins’ “I Alone,” and Bush’s “Glycerine,” Sonny reaches his destination, pulling into the long driveway of the house he’s renting for the weekend. He’s going to pretend that the price tag didn’t horrify him, but it’s not like he’s paying for it alone.

 

Sonny parks, stepping out of the car, and gets his bag from the backseat. He closes the door and turns to walk up to the house.

  
  


“There you are,” Rafael says, standing in the doorway of the house, a castle-like stone structure in the woods, trees around it on all sides. He’s looking down at Sonny with a grin on his face. “Took you long enough.”

 

“Some of us have paperwork and forms and files to get to Lieu before we’re allowed to bail,” Sonny replies, scoffing a little. “Someone’s gotta make the money, honey.”

 

Rafael snorts and rolls his eyes. “What, you don’t like being my sugar baby? I’m an incredible consultant now. I make coin too.”

 

“Please never say that again,” Sonny says, approaching Rafael where he stands in the doorway. “And you are a killer consultant. 21 years of court experience makes you an expert, and you’re making more now. But sure, yeah, I’ll keep bein’ your sugar baby.” He plants a kiss on Rafael’s cheek. “You set up the kitchen?”

 

“There’s pounds of beef in the fridge for tomorrow,” Rafael assures him. “I picked up potatoes, eggs, bagels… ice cream.”

 

“Chubby Hubby?” Sonny asks hopefully.

 

Rafael scowls, but there’s no heat behind it. “Me, or the ice cream?” He smooths a hand over his pale pink sweater.

 

“Ice cream, you goof,” Sonny says, and leans in to kiss Rafael once more.

 

“Yes,” Rafael murmurs against Sonny’s lips. “Chubby Hubby. Exactly what you wanted.”

 

“You always give me what I want,” Sonny promises, curling his fingers into the fabric of Rafael’s shirt. 

 

“You want to go running, don’t you?” Rafael grins and pulls Sonny down, resting their foreheads together. “After dark. You and I both know a sighting in daylight won’t go over well.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sonny said, snorting. “I know how things work. Been at this a long time.”

 

Rafael’s smile is beaming. “Come on. Let me show you the bedroom.”

 

“Ooh, so early.” Sonny drops his duffel in the entryway and closes the door behind him, not willing to let go of Rafael’s hand for a moment. 

 

Rafael tugs on Sonny’s arm, walking him through the house to the bedroom. Sonny grins at the white covers on the bed.

 

“Classy.”

 

“I only go for classy things, Sonny,” Rafael replies, nudging his shoulder against Sonny’s. 

 

“You go for me,” Sonny counters.

 

“You’re classy. A little rough around the edges, but that’s some of the appeal,” Rafael teases. He kisses Sonny’s cheek. “Just think how nice those sheets are going to feel later.”

 

“Yeah, hell, I’m gonna be so sore,” Sonny whines softly.

 

“You? I’m going to be exhausted,” Rafael protests.

 

“Cause you’re an old man?” Sonny’s expression is as innocent as he can make it, but there’s mischief in his eyes.

 

“I’ll show you a goddamn old man. Make you chase me for miles,” Rafael hisses.

 

Sonny shakes his head, easing his feet out of his shoes. “I’ll keep pace. Always do.”

 

“You are so lucky that we weren’t rivals.” Rafael flicks Sonny’s shoulder and then stretches out on the bed, looking up at Sonny with a sweet smile. “Come lie down.”

 

“When you ask so nice,” Sonny teases. He sits on the bed and flops down to stretch and touch Rafael.

 

Rafael’s fingers find their way into Sonny’s hair and he starts to muss what had been gelled so nicely. Sonny’s hair curls up, all messy, in a matter of minutes. Rafael loves it. Slicked-back-professional-Sonny is gorgeous, but soft-at-home-domestic-Sonny is a completely different kind of beautiful in Rafael’s eyes. 

 

“I worked hard on that this morning,” Sonny jokes quietly. He rolls over so he can bury his nose against Rafael’s neck and shoulder. Under the deodorant and cologne, Rafael smells like safety and home, coffee and cinnamon, scotch, and earth.

 

“I know. I was there,” Rafael murmurs with a smirk. He brushes his lips to the spot behind Sonny’s ear, and Sonny relaxes more into Rafael. “You pack your hair gel?”

 

“No,” Sonny admits, grinning against Rafael’s shirt collar. “It’ll be a huge mess all weekend.”

 

“Good.” Rafael cards his fingers through Sonny’s hair again, twisting little bits of it, brushing the ends with his fingertips. “There’s no point when you’ll spend half this weekend shifted.”

 

“At least. You should feel lucky if I’m back in this body again before Sunday night,” Sonny jokes. There’s no way he can spend the whole weekend in wolf form with Rafael. He’s too clingy and wolf-paws simply can’t touch the way his fingers can.

 

“Mhmn, I’ll make sure to shift back in time to serve your ice cream in a dog bowl.”

 

Sonny pokes Rafael’s sides, causing Rafael to let out a tiny laugh. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“No, no, I know,” Rafael soothes, chuckling.

 

* * *

  
  


They spend the afternoon curled together in bed, quietly talking about cases and the squad and the spaghetti at Patsy’s, waiting for the sun to set. When the sky is pink-purple-orange-gold, Rafael runs his fingers over Sonny’s back, tracing a path down his spine.

 

“Time to go,” he whispers. “Sun’s dipped low in the sky,  _ cielo _ .” His fingertips find their way under Sonny’s shirt, lightly drawing circles over Sonny’s lower back.

 

It takes him a moment, but Sonny pushes himself up, supporting himself over Rafael on his hands and knees. “Let’s run.”

 

“Gonna give me a minute to adjust, or will you be halfway to California by then?” Rafael likes to take his time; Sonny’s more of a shift and run sort.

 

“I might let you rest a minute,” Sonny offers. “We’ll see.” He climbs off the bed and moves to the doorway.

 

Rafael sits up too, and watches where Sonny’s stopped, leaning against the doorframe. Standing there in the doorway, messy hair, no tie, and his white buttondown half-undone, Sonny looks stunning, and Rafael’s struck by his beauty once again, for the millionth time in their lives. Sonny’s eyes look wild, and Rafael’s body heats up at what he sees in Sonny’s eyes.

 

“I’m gonna leave you here,” Sonny threatens.

 

“Better not.” Rafael joins Sonny and they walk hand-in-hand out the door into the backyard of their rental.

 

Sonny drops his shirt, then his undershirt, and he’s skyclad before Rafael can even remove his sweater. Rafael’s eyes glance over Sonny’s body, and then he focuses on the task at hand. He undresses and moves to stand by Sonny.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

The moon, full and golden-yellow, rises in the sky above them. Sonny’s shift is first. He goes from standing upright to dropping down elegantly on his paws in an instant. A sandy colored wolf stands in his place, and Rafael reaches out to scratch Sonny’s ears briefly.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he promises.

 

Sonny paces, anxious, waiting, before Rafael lowers himself down onto the soil. His shift is slower, more painful than Sonny’s, but no less elegant as his body rearranges itself into the wolf.

 

When Rafael finally joins Sonny, he’s slightly smaller in his wolf form, shaggy brown fur making him look almost an opposite to Sonny’s form. He rests his muzzle over Sonny’s head for a few moments, scenting him. Sonny smells like sunshine and the flowers in Central Park, his hair gel, and ink. Rafael could get drunk on the scent if he spent enough time there, lost in scenting his mate.

 

He doesn’t have time to. Sonny nudges Rafael as if to say ‘tag, you’re it!’ and darts off through the woods. Rafael grumbles softly, but he picks up his pace and follows after Sonny, tracking him by scent and sound through the forest, under the moonlight.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really love werewolves and other paranormal type fics and I can't get enough of Sonny and Rafael as some sort of supernatural beings.


End file.
